Rise of a Princess: So It Begins
by Princess Luka Vocalzal
Summary: Human AU. When Princess Lillian receives word that a great threat keeps her father away, she learns that her grandparents intend to find her a husband in one of their neighbor's many princes. Her best friend Ali offers to switch places with her so that she can finally get to know the world outside the palace. But what happens what is the true intent behind the many bandit attacks?
1. Chapter 1

**I'm back with my first Land Before Time fiction. Now, I hope no one finds me childish or stupid for writing about this old classic, but I always loved the series growing up and even now I watch it every once in a blue moon to remember the good old days.**

 **Just so we're clear, I'm going to repeat the basic idea of this whole thing: it's an all human AU with a few possible exceptions as well as a Fem. Littlefoot fic, because I just can't write this with dinosaurs and to be honest, when I looked through the achieve, I didn't see many human AUs so I didn't think it would really hurt. Besides, I always to try my hand at this.**

 **This is basically how it goes: Princess Lillian (Fem. Littlefoot) of the Great Valley Kingdom had always wondered how life was outside her life of splendour and luxury within the protection of the palace walls, and dreamed of one day exploring the world outside the kingdom's boarders. But when word comes of a great threat to not only the neighbouring nations but her own as well, delaying her father's return, her grandparents believe it best for Lillian to begin searching for a husband in one of princes of the other kingdoms in hope for stronger alliances, but Lillian doesn't want to marry for strategy despite wanting the best for her people, so her personal servant/best friend/confident Ali, who could also pass for her twin, offers a way for her to have as much freedom as possible by switching places with her, what'll happen?**

 **I don't really have any pairings in mind, but I do intend to make this a fantasy-type of thing. You know, knights, dragons, magicians of sorts, even guilds of different kinds and all kinds of similar things. You guys can make suggestions if you'd like.**

 **But here are some rules:**

 **1) Littlefoot's mother is still dead, so she can't have any real influence accept when seeing how the others interact with their own mothers and reminiscing on memories about her.**

 **2) There must be some kind of issue that must draw close calls too what Littlefoot and Ali are up to.**

 **3) None of our previous villains can be suddenly good with the exception of Petrie's uncle since he did see the errors of his ways, so no seeing the light for anyone else.**

 **And that's about it, tell me what you guys think I'll be back with our actual chapter in no time!**

 **Till then!**


	2. So It Begins

**Hey, I'm back with my first official chapter of Rise of a Princess: So It Begins! Just so we're all clear this is a genderbend fic, even it is just one character, it still counts to mention. So if this isn't anyone's cup of tea, then I suggest you stop reading right now.**

 **If you're still reading this that means you don't care if there's genderbending. Good on you!**

 **Here we go!**

* * *

 _ **(Unknown POV)**_

I didn't know what time it was, the chambers were built several floors beneath the surface so there was no light from either the sun or moon to help guess. The cold dampness in the air clung to the skin despite the thick blankets that the head sisters had offered for warmth.

I was awoken by the violent shaking that seemed to vibrate everywhere throughout the entire temple. The dim torch light offered little to be seen, not that there was much to see. The cold black walls of the cave like chambers had little to no decoration save for the light wood furniture and a few potted plants, and mentioned torches that were placed high on the walls.

Pushing some of my crimson hair out of my face as I pushed my blankets away, I just got to my feet when the heavy double doors were swung open. One of the sisters rushed in, her plain, beige robe-like dress was torn at the edges and the bottom was caked with dirt, her hood down, letting her short, usually neat but now messed-up dark brown skew every which-way.

"Milady!" She cried in alarm, "It's the Crystal!"

At that very moment, I felt an immense wave of deep-seated panic and pain, which gripped my heart, sending a cold chill up my spine. I quickly followed her down the cold stone halls that matched my room to a tee. Never before did I find these endless labyrinth-like tunnels so un-ending before but soon we were joined by more of the sisters, most of whom were carrying tall golden candlesticks with lit candles atop them.

"I don't like this," One of the head sisters said with worry clear in her voice, "I've never seen it like this."

As the opened the large, ornate double doors, a pale bluish-purple light poured through, but there was a strange blackness that seemed to move like ink with a mist-like appearance. It shrouded around the crystal like clouds around the sun, blocking chucks of its beautiful light. "You need to try and give it more strength," Another said to me. I nodded, "Right."

My name is Ruby, Ruby du Cristal, the sole magician and priestess of the Crystal of Life. My purpose in life is to give the crystal power through my prayers, so it can continue to give life and energy to the world with the help of my own energy.

I gasped as the darkness pulsed with a strange dark power that sent a chill down my spine as a wind blew out, making the sisters cry in alarm. The mist seemed to take the form of a snake of sort, moving through the air in an almost hypnotic way as its lower body wrapped around the crystal and my chest tightened with pain.

"No!" I cried moving forward, but was stopped by the head sisters. "Ruby stay back!" One said. "Protect the Crystlist!" Another said as the sisters all formed a protective circle around me.

But the shadow lunged and engulfed us as we all screamed, the lights of the sisters' candles all going out. I faintly noticed my medallion glowing as their outlines all seemed to fade away.

Then, it all went black.

 _ **(Another's POV)**_

My medallion glinted in the sunlight as I stood high atop one of the many rolling hills dotted with thousands upon thousands of dandelions that surrounded the quiet village I called home. All around was farmland dotted with barns and houses, the closest thing to farm animals I could hear was the herd of sheep and goats my father and I take care of. Next to me was the tiny goat kid that liked to fall me around called Aiden and my faithful dog Cadence.

From the shade of the oak tree, I watched my father sit among our herd, contently playing his little pan-flute as the goats and sheep grazed peacefully. My name is Hyp; I live as shepherds in the peaceful village of Reichlich, a friendly place way in the south of the country, snuggled safely between a forest and mountain range.

I often wondered how different things were beyond the forest to the north, but my mother always said it was a fool's dream before she died. My father always said it was nice to dream, so long as you work hard to get where you want that dream to happen. Little did I know that dream will be coming sooner than I expected it to come.

I was startled by the ground suddenly shaking as Cadence started barking like crazy and I barely noticed Aiden running behind the rock. I stood as father's music stopped, the sheep and goats baaing like crazy, as he too stood, looking out to the village as the shaking seemed to grow in violence. A strange light seemed to form around the perimeter of the village. Then, like a nightmare; in a blink of an eye, the ground beneath all those homes caved and in blurs of falling rock and rumble, it all tumbled in.

I gasped as the crumbling came our way, spreading to the farms as our herd was slowly taken. "DAD!" I yelled as father tried to run to me, but wasn't quick enough and fell. I lunged and grabbed his hand, Cadence and Aiden grabbing me by my pants and digging their feet in to keep me from falling too.

"HYP, YOU NEED TO RUN!" Father yelled at me. "NO, I'M NOT LETTING YOU GO!" I yelled tears in my eyes as I held on tight, his leather gloves chafing roughly on my skin, but I didn't care, "DON'T LET GO!"

Father gritted his teeth as he tried to pull himself up, but the rock under his feet gave, causing him to fall. I gasped trying to grab him, but all I caught was his pan.

 _ **(No one's POV, Unknown Space)**_

In a dimly lit cave, treasure of all sorts littered the floor, piling up in random places, giving an ominous glimmer in the faint fire-light. At the far end of the spacious room, a single, hulking figure stood an equally large chair like a throne, made of animal bone and fur, most of his features hidden in the shadows as he held a little gold necklace by its jade pendant.

He gave a wicked smile, his blood red eyes giving a malicious gleam in the torch light as he murmured, "So it has begun."

* * *

 **And that's my first official chapter of Rise of a Princess! I hope you guess liked it, I wanted to give a more dramatic and suspense-like beginning then just starting off with Lillian. I just love a good beginning that makes you urn for more, you know?**

 **Well, now onto the viewers:**

 **First off Kittybubbles1998: I'm glad you find this interesting and I hope you find the chapter to your liking. Its honestly my first time writing a hard-core fantasy, so I hope I did okay.**

 **Next Vitani825: I hope you like the chapter, one of my shortest works, but what can you do?**

 **And finally, LBTDiclonius: I hope you also like the chapter, I have to admit, it's by far my most original work by far and I hope you like how things are going so far.**

 **Also, I'd like to say to everyone, sorry for the big delay in updating this, I had a lot of work to catch up on with my other stories. I'd also like to thank everyone who favorited this story and is following it.**

 **Until next time, everyone!**


	3. Another Day

**And so begins my second chapter of Rise of a Princess!**

 **We finally get to meet Princess Lillian and her friends (or really the lack there of) and her family in the castle.**

 **Just to be clear: I don't own The Land Before Time or any of its original characters. And if gender bending isn't what you like, then I suggest you stop reading.**

 **And on with the story!**

It was a clear, sunny day in the Kingdom of the Great Valley (sorry, I couldn't resist!), was as peaceful as the name suggested. Also, as the name suggested, the kingdom itself was mainly seated within a large, spacious valley, a tall rocky ledge sat to the kingdom's left in half crescent ring formation, while a set-ladder-like series of ledges that seemed to be carved into the ground sat on the other side leading up to the grounds above.

Sitting within the valley was a paradise of where people and nature seemed to become in-tuned. Small amounts of trees seemed to clutter in random places as thin barriers between the actual town and the different farms that dotted throughout the valley. Against the rocky ledge stood the tallest building in the kingdom, the castle.

If you asked anyone in the Great Valley Kingdom, they'd say there was no building more majestic or beautiful as the castle. It was all made from ivory brick that seemed to glow in the sunlight, white with a bluish tint to it. All the windows were perfectly arched shaped to match the doors, all were framed with lavender or wine red curtains and the doors were all heavy, made from mahogany. Its turrets seemed to almost touch the sky from the ground and its grounds were perfectly kept with flowerbeds of various colors dotted along the front with crystal vases and cherubs.

However, there was one person in the kingdom who would trade living within this luxurious, beautiful castle for just one chance to see the world beyond the protective, natural walls of the kingdom. Within the majestic walls, within one of the many halls that were lined with potted plants and beautiful paintings, was that very person person was rushing down the hall in a blur of long hair and silk, giggling as a smaller person rushed after her, shouting, "Wait up, Lily!"

The blur, a girl no older than thirteen, came to a stop causing the other child, a boy of no older than ten to bump into her. The girl smiled mischievously as she brought a single finger to her plump, light pink lips, motioning him to be quiet. She was quite the beauty for her age with pale, flawless skin with a heart-shaped face with high, rosy, slightly plump cheekbones and a small, round, slender nose. Her eyes were big and were a delicate mix of red and brown that seemed to glow like ambers in the sunlight.

She was dressed regally in a lovely ankle-long dress that was a light lilac purple shade made of flowing silk under a deep amethyst purple bodice that accented her above average body, the sleeves were short and puffy with light purple ribbons sewn loosely around them. Two deep blue jewels were attached to the sides of the bodice just above her hips, one on each side, which were wired and sewed onto the fabric with pale yellow material. Attached to these jewels were knee-long fuchsia silk under longer, thin strips of pale yellow, and attached to the back of the bodice was a large lavender bow, its tails flowing gently down the back of her legs.

To finish the outfit was a pair of white gloves with matching jewels on the back of the elbows and matching boots with the same jewels on the knees, with fuchsia soles and heels. Around her neck was a purple choker with a fancy fuchsia ribbon overtop it with the same blue jewel in the center in a small diamond shape.

Her most unique feature was her hair. It was waist-long in a wave a light purple. It was styled loose with two braids starting right above her curled bangs, joining at the back of her head into one single braid down her back. Sitting atop her head a white gold tiara with amethysts placed in it cut in hearts.

She was the princess of this sizable, yet flourishing kingdom. The king's pride and joy.

The boy had deeply tanned skin with short, dark purple hair, smooth and sprayed about, and crimson red eyes with a small nose and a round face. He wasn't dressed nearly as nice as the girl. His white shirt was a little loose on him, especially on his arms under a royal blue vest that was tied up in the front with black lace. He wore dark brown pants held up with a dark leather belt, tucked into a pair of reddish-brown boots that looked a little worn with a silver locket with bubble-like bumps on the edges and there was a wolf head carved in the middle. The most unique thing about him was the sharp, claw-like nails on his fingers, the sharp points to his teeth, purple markings along his skin and the slit-pupils in his eyes.

At hearing footsteps, the boy gasped, trying to keep his voice as low as possible, "Here they come!"

"Quick!" The girl whispered hurriedly, "Hide!"

The two scampered for good hiding places just as two figures entered the hallway. Both were considerably young adults with deeply tanned skin and long dark brown hair, both had streaks of deep blue and yellow in their hair the started from their bangs to the back. (Think Korean)

"Now where did they get to?" The royal Sciences teacher, the male figure, said scratching his head in confusion. "Why can't that girl take her studies more seriously," The royal Literature teacher, the female figure, groaned rubbing her forehead, "Her brother takes it seriously and he prefers sports to being indoors!"

"In hindsight, she won't be trying to avoid us," The man said, "If you hadn't insisted on increasing the amount of lesson time she had to take," He then gave her a dry look, "Besides, the only reason he takes them seriously is so you won't nag him."

"She's the future queen, you amnesic goof!" The woman snapped ignoring the last part, "She's going to need to know as much as she can about not just the past, but about the actual world around her!"

"She's only thirteen, Haneul!" The man shot back, "She should be having fun, making friends; not wasting a beautiful day studying things that could possibly make the _king's_ head spin!"

The boy nearly gave himself away by laughing, but held it in and covered his mouth with both hands for good measure. The idea of the princess' father reading the books the prince and princess had to go through everyday, and have to put them down because he couldn't keep up with everything made him want to burst a gut. The girl also giggled, albeit silently, at the mental image as well.

"She's the princess, need I remind you, Hwan!" The woman, Haneul, retorted, "Not a commoner, there's so much she needs to prepare for if she wishes to be as great a ruler as her parents!"

"She's going to rule a single country," Hwan almost deadpanned, a hint of exasperation in his voice, "Not a whole dynasty."

As they continued to bicker back and forth about the young princess' future, they went further and further down the hall. As their voices faded, the two children nodded to each other before coming out of hiding and heading down the opposite way. The two children continued to duck and hide from whatever servant or guard they encountered until they came to another hall rich in a blue color-scheme, up on a wall was a beautiful tapestry that stretched out across the whole section it hung up on.

It displayed a lovely scene of a single white dragon standing proud within a glen shrouded by thick trees during the night. Its wings stretched out high as if preparing for flight, its neck and head craned to look up at the full moon above. The girl reached out and pulled back some of the tapestry, revealing a door handle with a crescent moon carved on the knob.

She turned it, pushing forward, allowing the wall to open just enough to let them slip through. She allowed the boy to slip in first, before she followed, allowing the tapestry to fall back into place as if nothing was there as the door closed.

The two kids giggled as they seemed to race each other through the hidden tunnels of the castle, their shoes clunking against the cold stone floor. The soon came to a selection of three different doors. One was a dark color, it almost looked as if it were made of iron; like a prison door. The other was made of pristine wood with golden suns painted on it. Finally, sitting between them was an old door that was surprisingly still standing strong despite the rusty nails and screws, and its near rotting wood. However, it was heavily locked with a heavy metal beam that was also rusted.

They opened the sun door to find a well kept, wooden corridor. Rushing down it, they found another door that led to the bottom of a spiral-patterned stair, which they clambered as the girl said, "Hurry Chomper!"

The boy, Chomper, just huffed as he hurried after her, "I'm going as fast as I can!"

They soon came to a room that had been forgotten over time. It had a few chairs and couches laid out, a crate or two as side tables and a hand-made dummies made from straw and cloth were stuck up on wooden poles.

Two other teens were already waiting for them.

"About time you two showed up!" The taller of the two, a thirteen-year-old boy, laughed boisterous. "We were starting to worry Haneul and Hwan caught you," The other, a thirteen-year-old girl, added with a pleasant smile.

The boy was a good head taller then both girls with a head of dark green hair that was somehow spiked up in the front and smoothed out in the back with bright blue eyes that sparkled with friendly mischievousness. His skin was a deep, olive-tan. His clothes were nearly as bedazzling as the girl, but he wasn't as bad as Chomper; a forest green tunic with a dark brown belt that had a gold buckle. He wore brown pants tucked into a pair of dark green boots that had leaf patterns embroidered along the top and white vine patterns along the outside of the pants. Like the princess, he wore a crown, a golden head ring made with diamond-shape emeralds.

The girl, for lack of better word, was the princess' spitting image: the same face shape, facial features, even the same hair color, only she wore hers in a single, sweeping braid tied off with a white bow. The only difference, aside from her simple, sky blue dress and apron, was her eyes; which were a brilliant azure.

"Well, some of us aren't as easily gifted with losing people as others, Shorty," The shorter royal smiled up at her brother.

'Shorty' was simply a funny nickname for Shikoba, since for one, it was hard for the kids to say his real name and the prince wasn't always so tall. He never minded, since he knew it was out of either playful jest or because they were so used to calling him that.

"Hanuel's not serious about all that extra time, is she?" The girl asked. "Completely," Chomper sighed flopping into a random seat, briefly sneezing as dust flew up. "Spirits bless you," The older three said at once.

"I just can't believe Grandma and Grandpa actually approved of it," Shorty said crossing his arms as he leaned against an old, worn wardrobe, "I get that as dad's blood-child you're the rightful and technically the only heir, but that doesn't mean they have to get you all-knowing by the end of the season." Truth be told, he always did harbor some jealousy toward his sister for the attention being heir gave her, but he got passed it with some alone time with their father and finally being told the truth about where he came from.

"I honestly don't really get it either," The second youngest sighed as she sat down, the silk of her dress fluttering with her every move, gems shining despite the lack of light, she cross her arms as well, "I might be future queen, but that doesn't mean dad's going to die soon, he's still in his prime."

"Plus no one can take down King Bron in a fight!" Chomper added with an enthusiastic swing of his arm. "She just wants to know the future of the kingdom-and your own," The servant girl said with a slightly smile, "Are going to be just fine regardless of what happens."

The girl just huffed, rolling her eyes as she leaned against the plush arm-rest of her chair, "Well, she can take her concern and give it to Shorty."

Her brother squawked indignantly, looking at her with wide, alarmed eyes, "Don't sick her on me!"

Chomper just gave his princess' look-a-like a weirded-out look as he told her, "You're just too nice for your own good, Ali."

Watching all this caused a small smile to pull at the princess' lips. This was why she loved this room so much; it was like all the barriers that their titles created outside it just...disappeared. She never knew exactly how to describe it, but she knew she never saw any of them so open and carefree as before they discovered it. It always made her wonder what would happen if they ever learned how to unlock the other two doors.

Pushing that aside for now, she recalled how edgy her grandparents have been getting lately, so were the rest of the Grand Council now that she thought on it. All of the adults seemed so edgy since her father had yet to return from his trip. It annoyed her how a small delay made it so easy for the adults to freak out like a coop of chickens seeing a fox. Okay, sure there was an un-usual increase in thief activity recently around the main roads into the kingdoms, but that didn't mean her father couldn't take care of himself.

The shine of something golden caught her eyes as she let them wonder over to where a beaten up box was placed on a random side-table. "Hey," She said standing up, drawing their attention as she moved over to the box in a fluid movement of grace, a wide smile on her face, "Wouldn't it be just funny if Haneul..." She paused as she reached into the box and pulled out a small, golden scepter with a ruby topper, "Were wearing a funny, lacy green dress?" The topper glowed as she waved it, causing her appearance to change magically in a red light into her teacher wearing the exact thing she described.

This caused both boys to burst out laughing, Chomper fell to the floor and Shorty was pointing at the funny image, while Ali giggled, covering her mouth. "Nice one sis!" Shorty snorted holding his stomach. "Ooh, ooh!" Chomper shouted rolling onto his back, "Put her in a pink one, Lily!"

"Pink with long frilly sleeves and a silly crown!" Ali added through her giggles.

Princess Lillian or Lily as she preferred, grinned through her disguise, before waving the scepter again, creating the changes. She laughed as she made silly poses, making them laugh harder. With another wave, she removed the disguise, still giggling as she watched them try to compose themselves.

"I still can't believe your ancestors left all this up here," Shorty said as he bent over, still clutching his stomach as he tried to cover, "This would've made things more interesting long ago!"

"True," Lily agreed as she waved the scepter in small circles, making it glow again as it made random things levitate, mostly small things like rusty candlesticks and books, "But then Hanuel would try to hide them on us."

Ali shrugged sheepishly at her prince, "She's got a point."

Shorty reached into the same box and pulled out thick box that was thick leather-bound and a dark red color with a cursive 'F' on the front, "Well, I'd like to see her take something as harmless as this!"

"Harmless?" Chomper asked in disbelief as he sat up and turned a glare at his prince, "The last time you used that it took us all day to get the rabbits back up here and they were carnivar-us...um...?" He looked at Lily hoping for help with the word.

"Carnivorous," The princess corrected with a friendly chuckle. "Yeah, that," Chomper finished his sentence.

"How was I suppose to know they were meat eating rabbits?" Shorty said defending himself poorly with a shrug as he opened the book and flipped through the pages until he found the picture of seemingly innocent bunny-rabbits, until he squinted to see their sharp teeth, "I can still barely see their sharp teeth."

"Well, try reading about the thing before you summon it next time," Ali said in gentle advice before reaching into the box herself and pulled out a seemingly normal flute that was a pink with floral patterns, "You can never go wrong with music."

"Yeah," Chomper frowned at her, crossing his arms, "Until you hit a wrong note and someone gets hurt," He narrowed his eyes in distaste, "That someone usually being me."

"Well, you know what they say," Lily smiled waving the scepter again, turning a candlestick into a bell, "Practice makes perfect." But that smile fell as the bell flew over to Chomper and suddenly rang loudly in his ears, making him yell out and scramble back right into the table, causing the box to fall on his head.

Pushing it up so he could see, Chomper glared up at her, causing her to hide the scepter behind her back with a sheepish smile as she added, "Well, most of the time."

"I still don't see how using these things is going to make the adults respect you better," Chomper said setting the box back. "We told you before Chomper," Shorty said as he closed the book, "Once the adults see we mastered these magical objects they'll have to see we can take care of ourselves and then they'll have to let us out of the castle!"

Chomper saw right through that and retorted, "And by us and we, you mostly mean Lily."

Lily sighed as bickering ensued, rolling her eyes as she walked over to the window, looking out wistfully at the kingdom. The immediate city stretched a good distance from the castle walls, decorated with dark red or dark gray tiles with small glimpses of the beige or white buildings, giving way to the distant farm land. Even when her father eventually got home, she doubted much would change. Sure, her teachers would lighten the work load and she got to roam more freely in her own home, but she never got to go out and see the town. She glanced down sadly, _"I wish something would change..."_ Little did she know how much she was going to regret that wish.

 ** _(Meanwhile in the Forest)_**

A single figure trudged tiredly through the bush of the wood. Above the thick branches draped over the path, their leaves acting as a canopy, effectively blocking out all, but tiny rays of sunlight. By the traveler's side was a dog of slender build with a golden coat and violet eyes, and a young ram with a bell hanging around its neck. Hanging beneath the folds of the traveler's scarf-like cloak was a silver pan that was worn from age and on a longer necklace was one half a circular pendant that was a dark bronze color and was dotted with gems.

Suddenly, several figures dropped down from the branches above, causing the ram to let out a short, but loud baa of surprise, while the dog growled. The traveler just stopped walking, not so much as glancing up to see them. "Hand over your coin purse and maybe we won't slaughter your little ram!" One of them threatened, but the boy, who couldn't be any older then thirteen or fourteen, didn't make any acknowledgement.

The ram in question let out an indigent 'baa' as the dog's growls increased in volume and viciousness. "Hey, the boss' speaking to you!" Another thief snapped at the traveler, who still didn't so much as glance up or utter a sound.

When the thieves inched closer, the traveler finally spoke in a young male voice, "Cadence..." A shiver traveled up the thieves' backs, it sounded like a young man, younger then them, but there was something...off. Something cold and dark, something morbid. It reflected off the dog as it hunched down, teeth bared and its fur started to dull, its tail growing longer.

The voice spoke again, "Aiden..." The ram crouched as well, like a wolf preparing to pounce its long stalked pray, its horns started to grow, twisting themselves as it got bigger as the traveler's medallion glowed a dark red.

The thieves shrunk back with wide, frightened eyes at the sight of the shifting animals, whose sounds grew deeper and darker, more ragged and vicious. They shakily drew their knives and arrows as the traveler slowly rose a hand to point at them, ordering emotionlessly, "Sick 'em." All the thieves saw was a pair of cold, emotionless, pale brown eyes before the demonic animals lunged for them.

The birds flew from the trees, frightened as the thieves' screams echoed through the woods, not a soul to hear them despite the boarder of the kingdom being just a whiles away.

* * *

 **And...done, wow that took forever, but for the recorded the more original the idea, the harder the continuing chapter is to write. Well, I hope you guys like it, I know I had a blast writing this! Lily, Shorty, Ali and Chomper have been introduced, I even included the Rainbow-Heads...or I think that's what their called. Leaving the rest of the gang and the adults, I'll get to them soon enough.**

 **Bet you were expecting Chomper to be more human or for them to already have magical items already!**

 **To Vitani825: Glad you liked it and hope you like this and what do you think for these intros.**


End file.
